Android 17's New Life
by MapleTwilight
Summary: It's after the Cell games and 17 is revived and back on Earth. He wakes up in the forest remembering the last moments before Cell absorbed him. This is how I think he met his wife and how he became a park ranger. Some of the scenes are inspired by a documentary I found on YouTube called Living with Wolves. Whole summary inside.


PLOT: It's after the Cell games and 17 is revived and back on Earth. He wakes up in the forest remembering the last moments before Cell absorbed him. This is how I think he met his wife and how he became a park ranger.

Some of the scenes are inspired by a documentary I found on YouTube called _Living with Wolves._ Zoologist, Jamie, is studying the life of wolves. She's a long haired brunette with glasses and 5'5''. Her best friend Cameron is a free-lancing photographer who helps with her research who has long blonde hair, a white vest and almost 5'7''.

(After the Krillin made his wish to get rid of the bombs inside the androids)

It was the sound of birds chirping that woke 17 up. He slowly sat up trying to figure out why he was in a forest and how long he'd been sleeping. Then he heard the sound of voices. It came from about 100 yards from his location, flying up above the treetops he got a closer look at his surroundings. What he saw were miles and miles of tress. Mountains on one side and a river going from the forest and into the open field at the base on the forest. He can see people at the base, getting a closer look they seemed to be a group of scientists, one was a woman wearing glasses and her hair tied in a ponytail. Not really the kind of people he wants to socialize with, getting flashbacks of Dr. Gero and his experiments.

They were carrying a 4 young wolves to the gate of the enclosure and the female scientist seemed to be taking notes. When all the wolves were with the single adult wolf already inside, she stood by watching the wolves interact. Another female came out of the lodge not too far away carrying with her a few camera stands. Just as they were setting up the cameras in front of the pack, a loud gun shot was heard coming from the far side of the forest behind 17. He watched as the woman with glasses took her cell phone out. "…Yes, there was a gun fired somewhere in the forest. It sounded like it came from the far eastern woods. Yes, I think it was a hunter. Alright thank you."

She reached out to the wolves making a concerned face just watching them, probably making sure they were all there and not wander off while a potential danger was out there. As 17 was looking down at this scientist, she reminded him of android 16. The gentle giant with a tremendous amount of strength. A few minutes later he flew off towards the sound of the gun shot.

"Jamie, I'll watch them, you go meet up with the rangers. If it's a hunter they might need someone to look at a wounded animal."

There was a second gun shot, he was getting closer and he could see there were two males. They were carrying guns meant for game hunting and dressed in cameo. 17 didn't know what came over him, before he knew it, he had snuck up behind the two men and had knocked them to the ground. Seconds later he could hear a car coming from behind, he kept his eye on the men now lying on the ground and didn't even bother turning around.

"Get the cuffs on the two down there. You with the black shirt, what were you doing out here?" The man wearing a uniform faced and questioned him. 17's face showed no emotion but finally made eye contact.

"Hmm? Oh me? I was just passing by and heard some shooting. So I decided to see what the fuss was about." Just as he finished speaking, another car drove towards them and stopped next to the ranger's car. It was female scientist again. She didn't have the lab coat on anymore, she was just dressed in jeans, a green shirt and dark green vest.

"I'm here! Are there any wounded animals?" Though she came in a car, she almost seemed out of breath.

"Hello, Jaime. We haven't spotted any animals that were shot yet, but we did find the ones doing the shooting." As the two were conversing, 17 just stood there.

"This won't be the time. When are these hunters going to learn to stay away from preservation areas? Weren't there rangers patrolling the area? How did they get in here?"

"Well, actually a number of our men are of the older generation and have retired. We haven't found anyone to replace them yet."

17 was walking away from them when he heard this, he was still for a minute then turned around to the two humans again. He looked at the scene in front of him and said, "So what does a park ranger do, exactly?" Both the ranger and Jamie looked at him, they forgot he was even there and Jamie curious. If he wasn't being arrested for illegal hunting or a ranger, why was he here?

"Excuse me, who are you?"

_I wasn't sure if I should continue. It's supposed to be a oneshot. Hope you guys liked it. Check out the documentary I mentioned if you like wildlife or curious about how wolves live and socialize.


End file.
